Trina and a man
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: My first fanfiction about Trina Vega from Victorious.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious.**

**Author's note: This is dedicated to my friend Bella Muskovski and her sister Jenny.**

* * *

**Trina and a man**

**Trina Vega is in bed, trying to sleep. **

**It is night, but she can't sleep, for unknown reasons.**

"Damn!" says Trina.

Suddenly she understand what's wrong.

Before she can sleep properly, she need to have sex.

"I gotta cum in order to relax enough for sleeping to be possible." says Trina.

She grab her phone and call a guy named Rick Avaadeo.

Rick is Trina's fuck-buddy or booty call or whatever you prefer to refer to it as.

"Hi, Rick here."

"Hi, this is Trina. Wanna come over and do me?"

"Are you aware what time it is?"

"Sure, but I'm unable to sleep here and need a fuck."

"Okay then. I can't deny you."

"Sweet. I'll be waiting for you."

Trina ends the phone call.

"Cannot look like this." says Trina as she swing off her pink satin pajamas and put on a black leather bra and matching G-string panties.

Her pussy is getting very wet.

40 minutes later, Rick show up.

Rick is a tall macho man with an elite soldier's body. He has black sjhort hair, black beard and a semi-tan on his skin. He is 24 and Trina is just 19, but none of them care about the difference in age.

"Hi, me is ready!" says Trina, all sexual and seductive.

"Nice." says Rick as he takes off his black leather overcoat and shoes and then unzip his jeans.

Trina smile in joy when she sees that Rick's dick is hard.

"Do me, dude." says Trina with a sexy smile as she lean back against her big cozy pillow and spread her legs, ready to be fucked.

Rick slide his dick into Trina's pussy and starts to fuck.

"Mmmm, soooo damn sexy!" moans Trina.

She is happy.

"Yeah! Me and my pussy enjoy this!" moans Trina.

"Is your sister as good to fuck as you?" moans Rick.

"Don't know! She's never been fucked by anyone! Tori is still a virgin!" moans Trina.

"Okay!" moans Rick.

"Mmmm!" moans Trina.

"Fuck, yeah, Trina! You're a slutty babe!" moans Rick.

"Thanks!" moans a happy Trina.

She love to be slutty.

"Mmmm!" moans Trina, all horny.

"You sure have an awesome pussy!" moans Rick.

"Yeah and your dick is so macho and strong!" moans Trina.

"Alright, sexy Trina!" moans Rick.

"I'm a horny bitch! Fuck harder, please! Me love!" moans Trina.

Rick fuck harder and Trina love it very much.

"Mmmm, yes!" moans Trina.

"Feeling much better now, Trina?" moans Rick.

"Yeah, this is a great fuck!" moans Trina.

"Damn true!" moans Rick.

Trina's boobs bounce to the rythm of the fucking.

Trina has boobs that are natural and rather big for her age, just the way she want it.

"Holy shit, sooooo sexy! Fuck me!" moans Trina.

"Fucking awesome!" moans Rick.

Rick and Trina are not a true couple. They only have sex when they want to. They are not actually in love with each other outside the bed.

If she wanted an actual boyfriend, Trina would not want a man like Rick.

Trina does enjoy Rick when it comes to fucking and other sexyal activities, but he isn't her type otherwise.

He feel the same, enjoying fucking her, but for love she's not the girl he'd want.

"Mmmm, feel like porn!" moans Trina.

"Okay!" moans Rick.

Trina is happy. When she get fucked is when she is the most happy.

She is more or less oversexual.

"Oh, my gosh! Sooo sexy and fun!" moans Trina.

"Indeed, Trina!" moans Rick.

Trina really enjoy being fucked.

"Awwww, damn! Fuck me!" moans Trina.

Rick fuck harder and Trina of course love it.

"Yeah, that's what I love!" moans Trina.

"Holy fuck!" moans Rick, who enjoy hearing what Trina moans during sex.

"Mmmm!" moans Trina.

Rick lick Trina's left nipple.

She enjoy that so much.

"Yeah...lick that nipple, dude!" moans Trina.

Trina is very horny.

"Mmmm...sexy!" moans Trina.

"I agree!" moans Rick.

Rick finger-fuck Trina in the ass. He know that she like that a lot.

"Yay! Play with my slutty shithole!" moans a happy Trina with a slutty smile.

"Your ass is damn sexy!" moans Rick.

"Thanks!" moans Trina.

"No problem!" moans Rick.

"Mmmm!" moans Trina.

Trina is happy. She enjoy what Rick does to her so much.

"Mmmm, sooo sexy!" moans Trina.

"Yeah!" moans Rick.

"Yay!" moans Trina.

Rick fuck faster.

Trina clearly enjoy that.

50 minutes later.

"I'm gonna cum!" mmoans Rick.

"Cum on my face!" moans Trina.

"Alright, Trina!" moans Rick.

"No, wait a sec...in me! Cum in my pussy!" moans Trina.

"Okay! Ahhhh...yes!" moans Rick as he cum deep in Trina's sexy awesome pussy.

"Mmmm, yeah! Soooooo sexy!" moans Trina as she get a big wonderful orgasm.

"Did it help?" says Rick.

"Yeah. I think I can sleep now. See you another time." says Trina.

Trina use pills so it is okay that Rick did cum inside her.

Rick put on his clothes and then leave.

Trina switch back into her pajamas and then goes to sleep.

"So awesome it was." says Trina in her sleep.

She smile.

About 7 hours later it is morning and Trina wake up to her sister's voice.

"You're late for college." says Tori Vega.

"I'm taking a day off. So do not feel like going to school." says Trina.

"Oh, no! That smile. What happened during the night when I was with Cat and Jade?" says Tori when she sees Trina's slutty smile.

"Not much. Rick came by for a fuck, that's all." says Trina, all casual.

"I though I sensed some disgusting smell before. Like total ewww." says Tori.

"Chill, sister. Sex is natural." says Trina.

"Not for me." says Tori.

"Maybe, but it's very much fun for me." says Trina.

"I can't understand why you enjoy such stuff, Trina." says Tori.

"Give it a try and you'll discover great fun, Tori." says Trina.

"Thanks, nut no thanks. I prefer to remain a virgin until my wedding night." says Tori.

"Really? Whatever floats your crap, woman." says Trina.

"Alright then." says Tori.

"Sweet. Can you get me some breakfast...?" sats Trina.

"You gotta fix that yourself..." says Tori and then leave the room.

"Damn." says Trina.

Trina get up and switch from her pajamas to a red lace push-up bra, pink G-string panties, tight white crop top latex t-shirt, black baggy sweatpants and white socks.

She then walk to the kitchen where she make a burger.

"Okay..." says Trina as she plop down on a chair and eat the burger and drink a cup of coffee.

5 hours later, Trina is at the amll where she sees Rick.

"Hi, thanks for last night." says Trina as she walk up to Rick.

"No problem, Trina. You're my friend." says Rick.

"Okay. Nice." says Trina.

"If you need 'help' again, just let me know." says Rick.

"Awesome." says Trina with a slutty sexy smile.

"Yeah." says Rick.

Trina enter a part of the mall that sells sex toys and porn movies and such.

Being 19, Trina can enter that section without feeling nervous.

"Hi, Trina." says Emily DeMarco, one of the girls who work in this part of the mall.

Emily is the same age as Trina and they have gotten to know each other, since Trina buy stuff here on a regular basis.

"Hi, Em." says Trina.

"So, what you want today?" says Emily.

"I'm not sure." says Trina.

"Okay. Feel free to look around." says Emily.

"Thanks." says Trina.

20 minutes later, Trina finds a black dildo.

She buy it.

4 days later.

Trina is in bed at night and once again she's unable to sleep.

"Again? Fine. Okay then." says Trina.

She txt Rick and ask him to help her, just like he did so well last time.

40 minutes later, Rick show up.

"Do me." says Trina with a cute smile.

"Okay, babe." says Rick as he takes off his clothes and boots.

"Awesome! Sexy." says a happy and excited Trina as she swing off her black dress and red underwear.

"Yeah." says Rick.

Rick's dick get hard.

"Nice." says Trina as her pussy get wet.

Trina place herself on the bed and spread her legs, ready to be fucked.

Rock slide his dick into Trina's pussy and starts to fuck her.

"Mmmm, sooo damn sexy!" moans a very horny Trina with a slutty smile.

"Yeah, Trina!" moans Rick.

It's clear that Trina is very horny.

"Fucking awesome!" moans Trina.

Trina smile in a sexy way.

"Do me as if I was a cheap whore!" moans Trina.

Rick fuck harder and Trina love it.

"Mmmm...yeah, like that, man!" moans a happy Trina.

"Holy shit, you're damn fuckable!" moans Rick.

"Of course! We've both known that for at least a couple years by now!" moans Trina.

"I guess that's correct." says Rick.

"Yeah." says Trina.

"You have an amazing pussy." says Rick.

"And you have a perfect dick." says Trina.

"Okay." says Rick.

"Mmmm, yeah!" moans Trina, all horny.

"Fuck!" moans Rick.

"Yay!" moans Trina.

Trina smile, close her eyes and relax and enjoy every little cozy part of the sexy awesome fucking. It feels so good and erotic for her.

"Mmmm, fuck me!" moans Trina.

Rick fuck harder.

"Yeah!" moans Trina.

"I like how you're comfortable in your sexuality!" moans Rick.

"Of course I am! Me love getting fucked by you!" moans Trina.

"Nice! You're a true slut and I mean that in the best way possible!" moans Rick.

"Thanks, Rick!" moans Trina.

"Damn, baby!" moans Rick.

"Indeed, dude!" moans Trina.

Trina's pussy is very wet and warm.

"Mmmm, sexy!" moans Trina.

"Yeah!" moans Rick.

69 minutes later.

Rick fuck faster.

"What do ya want me to cum?" moans Rick.

"In my pussy! Deep in that slutty sweet pussy of mine!" moans Trina.

"Okay! Here we go...ahhhh, fuck, damn! Yes!" moans Rick as he cum a lot in the bottom of Trina's amazing sexy pussy.

"Mmmm! Holy shit, yay! So much fun!" moans Trina as she get a big orgasm.

"Alright. Good that you enjoyed it." says Rick.

"I did and it seems you did too." says Trina.

"It was really nice." says Rick.

Rick pull out his dick from Trina's pussy.

Trina lick Rick's dick clean before he leave.

"Awwww!" says a happy Trina as she goes to sleep.

* * *

**The End.**


End file.
